Puritas Imperii
The Puritas Imperii is a nation that was formed in the post-Terran Galaxy located in the Western and Northwestern areas of the Galaxy Northward of the Grand Principality of Regulus and Westward of the Union of Wyatt, Empire of Alexandria, and Alliance of Terra. The Governance of the Puritas Imperii is based highly on the old Roman Empire thusly gaining momentum as an Imperialist nation. Concord is the Capital and most populated system in the Empire and acts as the central seat of governance; housing the Imperial Palace and the Senate Building. Formerly a system of the Alliance of Terra and then an independent system. The Puritas Imperii is now an Empire spanning across 54 systems. The Puritas Imperii has become well versed in some conflicts and is known for its considerable standards for mercenaries when being used offensively. Of course the reputation has the reverse for Mercenaries being hired for defensive and garrison operations, thusly resulting in subpar conditions with slightly better conditions for mercenaries hired for garrisoning. This reputation has overall benefited the Puritas Imperii through its many conflicts and skirmishes in recent years, be it the conflicts over the Union of Wyatt or the conflicts over the Empire of Alexandria, the Puritas Imperii has been often involved in such conflicts. Etymology The Name ‘’Puritas Imperii’’ translates from Latin to English as Purity Empire. The name of course comes from the Latin word for Purity and the Latin word for Empire. These names were used to name the Empire with the resurgence of Latin in the Puritas Imperii History Language Latin (Latin: lingua latīna, ˈlɪŋɡʷa laˈtiːna) is a classical language belonging to the Italic branch of the Indo-European languages. The Latin alphabet is derived from the Etruscan and Greek alphabets, and ultimately from the Phoenician alphabet. Latin was originally spoken in Latium, in the Italian Peninsula. Through the power of the Roman Republic, it became the dominant language, initially in Italy and subsequently throughout the Roman Empire. Vulgar Latin developed into the Romance languages, such as Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, French, and Romanian. Latin and French have contributed many words to the English language. Latin and Ancient Greek roots are used in theology, biology, and medicine. By the late Roman Republic (75 BC), Old Latin had been standardised into Classical Latin. Vulgar Latin was the colloquial form spoken during the same time and attested in inscriptions and the works of comic playwrights like Plautus and Terence. Late Latin is the written language from the 3rd century, and Medieval Latin the language used from the 9th century to the Renaissance which used Renaissance Latin. Later, Early Modern Latin and Modern Latin evolved. Latin was used as the language of international communication, scholarship, and science until well into the 18th century, when it began to be supplanted by vernaculars. Ecclesiastical Latin remains the official language of the Holy See and the Roman Rite of the Catholic Church. Today, The Puritas Imperii uses Latin as its base language taught to all children through the Empire’s state run education, English is spoken as a secondary language for business with other factions mainly the people who can afford to take another language such as the higher class Patricians. With this said however with the three different forms of latin, also correlates with the different social classes. For example the lower class Plebeians speak Vulgar, the middle class speak New Latin, and the Patricians speak Classical Latin. Even with the different forms of latin however, the people of Puritas Imperii can easily communicate with each other. Latin is a highly inflected language, with three distinct genders, seven noun cases, four verb conjugations, four verb principal parts, six tenses, three persons, three moods, two voices, two aspects and two numbers. Government The Royal Family The Senate Other Imperial Organizations Foreign Relations The Alliance of Terra The Empire of Alexandria The Union of Wyatt The Grand Principality of Regulus Imperial Military Law Enforcement and Crime The Frumentarii Society and Culture Economy Category:Puritas Imperii